The Aftermath
by TEAMJACOB24519
Summary: The sequel to 10 days in the life of James Potter! When Harry defeats Voldemort everyone who ever died by the hands of Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters come bck to life. Including James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. Slash. pairings inside. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people here is the much anticipated sequel to 10 days in the life of James Potter. It might not be a full story But it's here. :) Here is what happened between the end of 10 days in the life of James Potter and the beginning of this sequel:

James and Severus are still together or rather were together since James was killed. Remember when James had brief feelings for Lily Evans. Well after they graduated, Severus and James had a fight because James cheated on Severus with Lily. They broke up and James, in a fit of rebellion, marries Lily and gets her pregnant .

Severus, upset and hurt, joins Voldemort. Rodolphus and Lucius Being the best friends they are, join with him. They become bitter and dark, all thanks to Voldemort.

Remus becomes depressed and Sirius goes even more crazy. Then James and Lily die. Harry survives and everything goes like it does in the book.

Except for a few things.......

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pairings are: James/Severus Sirius/Rodolphus Remus/Lucius Harry/Draco

**The Aftermath **

Cheers erupted from around the Great Hall.

Harry has just defeated Voldemort. He was getting ready to go to get out of there when a flash of light lighted up the Hall and a portal appeared out of thin air.

Sirius Black steps out. He smiled widely. Harry stood frozen with shock. He couldn't believe this was happening.

'What's going on here?' Harry looked up as the portal opened again.

Remus Lupin and Tonks stepped out. Tonks eyes landed on Teddy, who was in her mothers' arms.

"Oh my baby!" She cried rushing and picking up her child.

Remus was looking around the Great Hall. Everyone was whispering.

"What is he looking for?"

Sirius looked at Remus and smiled.

'So he's looking for Luci-Malfoy. Hm I wonder where Rodolphus- Lestrange is?'

Then suddenly everyone gasped. Harry, Sirius, and Remus turned and gasped too.

James and Lily Potter stepped out of the portal. When Lily saw Harry she ran to him and sobbed.

"Oh my baby! I'm so proud of you. Oh!"

When his mother arms hit him, Harry unfroze. He hugged his mom tight.

"Mum oh Mum. How?" He smiled at his mother. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know love." She stepped back and James stepped forward. He and Harry smiled at each other. Then James rushed and hugged his son.

"I'm so proud of you Harry. So proud." Harry stepped back and smiled brightly at his mum and dad. They were the same height, James just a little taller then Harry.

Suddenly the Great Hall doors opened. Everyone in the Hall turned to the doors.

Slytherins piled in. Some of Voldemort's Death Eaters were in the front. Sirius's heart leaped. Rodolphus smiled. He then noticed Sirius. He froze. Bellatrix, next to Rodolphus nudged him.

"Go." She smiled. "Roddy I'm your wife. GO!" He nodded slightly and ran. Straight into Sirius's arms. Harry watched in amazement as Rodolphus and Sirius kissed like they've never kissed before.

Lucius walked in with Narcissa and Draco. Harry eyed Draco hungrily. Draco eyed him back. Narcissa pushed Lucius into Remus's direction.

Remus looked at Tonks. She nodded with a small smile. Remus gave up his fight.

He launched himself at Lucius. Lucius caught Remus and kissed him, just like Sirius kissed Rodolphus. Draco choked.

"What the HELL!?" Harry fully agrees. He looked at James. He was watching as his best friends kissed their lovers with a small smile.

'I wonder where Severus is?' He looked at Lily and knew she was thinking the same as him.

Then, just as Remus and Lucius came up for air, Severus walked in. He was halfway into the Hall when he noticed James. His eyes widened, then narrowed.

"_Potter." _He said in amazement. James looked at Severus. Sev looked even more beautiful then when they were 17.

"Snape." Harry looked between everyone.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Harry shouted. Draco joined him.

Everyone looked at each other.

How are they going to explain everything?

Please Review. I worked very hard. Hope you like it. It's not going to be a oneshot. Yay!!!

Please tell me if you want anything specific in the sequel.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2 of The Aftermath. I worked hard. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

I'll stop blabbing. Enjoy.

**The Aftermath**

James looked at Harry. He sighed.

"You see Harry...Ugh I don't know how to explain this." James said ruffling his hair. Almost everyone smiled when they saw that.

"Well you see Harry, James, Remus and I met Severus, Lucius, and Rodolphus on the Hogwarts Express. James and Severus immediately hated each other. They fought all through First second third and fourth year. Then in fifth year something happened.

"James and Severus's fighting suddenly became more. Meanwhile Remus and Lucius found out they they had a lot in common. Rodolphus and I had a thing. A very special thing." Sirius said looking at Rodolphus, who by now had moved next to Lucius and Severus.

"But at the end of our fifth year, I got...jealous. James was spending all of his time with Severus and never with us. I lead Severus into a trap. On the Full Moon we went to the Shack with Remus, only this time Severus was with us."

Harry nodded. He was in shock.

'But I can't be disgusted.' Harry thought looking at Draco. The sun was setting and the light made his hair whiter then it already was.

'He looks like an angel' Harry thought blushing.

"So What now?" Harry asked. James and Sirius smiled at each other.

"Now we eat."

**********

Afterward James caught up with Severus in the hallway. He stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Sev-" Severus cut off James.

"I know, James. You're sorry. You never meant to hurt me. You still love me." James stared.

'Should I tell him?' James thought.

Tell him what you must be thinking? Well find out in the next chapter. :)

REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 of The Aftermath. Thank you all for reviewing. Bet you loved the cliffhanger. Haha. I have a question for you all. How many chapters do you want this story to be? Please tell me.

Well on to the chapter. :):)

**The Aftermath**

_Previous_

Afterward James caught up with Severus in the hallway. He stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Sev-" Severus cut off James.

"I know, James. You're sorry. You never meant to hurt me. You still love me." James stared.

'Should I tell him?' James thought.

Present.

'He should know.' James thought.

"Severus I-" James was cut off. Harry had just ran up to him.

"Dad, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore's back. He's back!" After Harry defeated Voldemort 20 minutes ago, he's lighted up a lot. He's finally acting like a seventeen yer old rather then 20 years older then he actually is.

"OK we'll be there in a second." Harry nodded then headed off to the Great Hall.

"Severus I-" James started. Severus shook his head.

"Forget it James." said Severus but James shook his head.

"Sev I should've told you this years ago." James said. Severus looked confused.

"Told me what?"

"Told you that I love you. Even though I married Lily I wanted you. For 6 years, till the day I died I loved you. I still love you." James said. He had tears in his eyes. Severus smiled for the first time in years.

"I still love you James." Suddenly they heard crying. Rodolphus was standing with...well everyone.

"Ignore me. This is just so sweet." Sirius smiled and pulled Rodolphus closer to him.

"It's OK Roddy. It is sweet isn't it." They both started crying.

Severus snorted.

"Melodramatic fools." He said but he was smiling.

"Well Well I see that old lovers are finally reunited." Dumbledore said.

"Severus I must thank you." Severus smiled at Dumbledore.

"It's okay."

"Well everyone lets go to the Great Hall and remind the good times." Rodolphus said.

Everyone agreed. Then they headed off to the Great Hall.

To be continued...

Well what do you all think? Tell me please.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm so sorry! I've been really busy. Here's the 4th chapter of The Aftermath. Enjoy!

**The Aftermath**

When everyone got to the Great Hall they were happy and excited for what would come and what they would find out.

Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the front of the Great Hall.

"Welcome," He said loudly with a proud look on his face, "I am _very _proud of all of you. You all have fought and seen death to many times for anyone, no matter how old." Dumbledore looked at everyone, finally stopping on the Death Eaters, or more like the former Death Eaters.

"Some have made a mistake in this war, but in the end we are all victims to Lord Voldemort."

Everyone except for the Order and the Death Eaters, winced at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Dumbledore said. "I think we have some catching up to do." He smiled at everyone in the room.

Severus and James made googly eyes at each other. Rodolphus and Sirius were making out and Harry and Draco were following. Remus and

Lucius were talking quietly.

Professor Dumbledore looked around at his students, former and present.

'_Finally we can live in peace.'_ He thought.

And they did, forevermore.

Do you all like it? I think this is going to be the last chapter. I'm sorry. :) Please tell me what you think of it though. REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
